<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Attempt To Drink And Drive, Or Else by RemWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807143">Don't Attempt To Drink And Drive, Or Else</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemWrites/pseuds/RemWrites'>RemWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stories You Don't Tell Your friends Over Drinks [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gintama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath of Violence, Assault, Beasts?, Blood, Blood and Violence, Emotional Hurt, Gang Rape, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Knotting, Murder, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Some comfort, Technically They're Amanto, Werewolves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:29:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemWrites/pseuds/RemWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gintoki's annoyed and perhaps he says something he shouldn't have.</p><p>The price was steeper than necessary.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mob/Sakata Gintoki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stories You Don't Tell Your friends Over Drinks [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. They're Called Triggers Because The Littlest Thing Can Set It Off</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is almost noncon pwp, there's lots.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hunched over a clean polished counter in a shady little bar at the edge of town, Gintoki sipped at his self-care beer, this week's hassle of a job finally done and over with. How was he supposed to know taking a job five days ago would result in him driving forty kilometers out of the city just to get paid? And <em>sure, </em>he had missed his window of opportunity in the city because he had succumbed to the need for drinks and a one night stand, but why couldn't he catch a <em>break?</em> Forty Kilometers was a lot of gas!</p><p><em>That old man sure was an ass about all this!</em> Gintoki huffed. It was Gintoki's own fault in the first place and he knew that. And now here he was, drinking away the interest he had demanded because he continued to lack <em>self-control.</em> In his defense, it was only one beer, one beer to nurse the irritation that came with being inconvenienced due to his own shitty choices – a daily occurrence, really. One beer because his mouth had been wet at the thought of it, the need to drink growing much stronger these days. It was almost compulsive, a looping thought at the forefront of his mind.</p><p><em>All this drinking keeps getting me into trouble.</em> He could only wonder what kind of repercussions he'd receive for this one mug. Maybe it was time to admit he had a problem.</p><p>The bar was small, warm, and cozy, with that homey vibe only small-town bars could give off. The music was quiet, a background murmur that could be hardly heard. The bartender was making cleaning rounds, taking advantage of the silence to get some work done. It was mostly empty for a Tuesday night. The casually dressed Amanto in the opposite corner from Gintoki, closest to the door, were chatting loud enough that Gintoki could clearly hear every single word dropping from their lips. Gintoki could see them from the corner of his eye, but he simply stared into the amber bronze of his mug, trying not to listen to the prominent slur in the Amanto's voices that only came from the more canine species, which lacked the jaws to properly speak. He was trying to mope, dammit!</p><p>Really, with what Gintoki was overhearing, he should have left. He should have thanked the bartender for his beer, feigning his memory of needing to drive somewhere immediately, and he should have <em>left</em> like any average man in any average bar.</p><p>But unfortunately, Gintoki was a sucker for trouble.</p><p>“Okay, but a dog like that deserves anything coming to him.” One of the Amanto said, the biggest Wolf Amanto Gintoki had ever seen. He was cackling through his teeth, fangs glittering in the dim orange lighting. Gintoki dubbed him Shaggy because he was indeed a hairy mother fucker, his dark grey fur was coarse and wiry. Gintoki couldn't imagine how much that bastard would shed in the summer, or did the dogs with the wiry hair not shed at all?</p><p>“He thinks he's hot shit because he was a prominent figure in the war. The Heavenly Four, my ass. He's so small, he could very well be a female.” Another said as he slammed down his mug of beer, sloshing precious alcohol onto the table. His fur was sporting more browns and blacks, a muddy brindle color. Kind of like fresh dirt mixed in with wet dirt. “He wants to overthrow the <em>Shogun</em>. Hah! A war dog dreaming that big deserves to have his ass beat, if not his neck bit as he's put into place.”</p><p>“I'd like that ass, he's so slender like a female.” The sleek grey and white Wolf said with a cackling laugh like a hyena. His fur was shiny, not a hair out of place. He was the smallest, his voice was the highest. “His hair is quite fine too. Wouldn't be surprised if he rolled over for everyone in the war. Male humans have such tunnel vision, they see a slim body and they think, 'wow, I'd like to mount that'.”</p><p>“And here you are, talking about how <em>you'd</em> like to mount that.” Dirt shot back, jostling his drink again.</p><p>The fourth Wolf, an Amanto with scruffy fur just as white as Gintoki's hair, only huffed. He lapped at his beer, ruddy red eyes focused on his drink. White kept his mouth shut, his ear twitching at the conversation but not adding anything. Perhaps a good one amongst the bad?</p><p>“Can't help but indulge, you know?” Sleek said with a laugh. He bared his teeth in a smile, glistening canines catching Gintoki's attention. “You see humans coming to us all the time for a thrill, why can't we also hunger for them ourselves? They're so small and <em>tight.</em>”</p><p>“That's disgusting” Shaggy said.</p><p>“What's disgusting is wanting to fuck Runaway Kotarou.” Dirt barked.</p><p>“Yeah, but he'd deserve it no matter how I gave it to him.” Sleek laughed, a high, panting cackle that made the hairs on Gintoki's arms stand on end.</p><p>Gintoki abruptly stood up so fast that the chair scraped and echoed behind him. He wasn't sure what he was doing – last time he reacted like this, he had accidentally started a bar fight – but he grabbed his mug of beer and pivoted on his heel, casually strolling across the bar and slamming his mug down onto the table between White and Shaggy. He blamed liquid courage even though he'd only had a few sips as he pulled an extra chair from the nearby table. Gintoki plopped down between the Amanto, him small against their seven-foot-plus frames, fixing them with a confidently bared grin. If the Wolves liked to flash teeth, Gintoki would return the formalities. “Hey, heard you guys talking shit.”</p><p>“Who the hell are you?” Dirt asked, the most excitable of the bunch it seemed. His yellow eyes honed in on Gintoki, head tilting ever so slightly to the side. He was grinning, pearly whites on display, but Gintoki had seen worse teeth, bigger teeth, more powerful jaws. Teeth didn't scare him anymore.</p><p>“Just a guy passing by.” Gintoki said, leaning forward and resting his hand on his chin like he didn't have a care in the world. “Now what were you saying? About someone being hot shit and deserving what they have coming? You know, at least a guy who deserves <em>this</em> and <em>that</em> earned it. Bet he didn't sit around in a bar bitching to his friends about the state of things, talking about change. I'd say he's a cut above you furry assholes at least, trying to make a difference, no matter how stupid and futile his endeavors may be.”</p><p>The Amanto's faces all morphed. Shaggy and White didn't respond past their faces turning in his direction, eyes gentle on him in thought. Shaggy huffed a laugh, taking a drink. Dirt and Sleek, however, were immediately ruffled, the hairs around their neck suddenly rising in anger, lips pulling back as their heads lowered slightly. Sleek started to cackle, yellow eyes darting up and down Gintoki's form, and his previous infatuation with humans echoed ominously in the back of Gintoki's mind.</p><p>
  <em>On second thought, maybe I don't want to start a bar fight with this lot</em>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>Gintoki took a mouthful of his beer before standing back up. He laughed, shoving the chair back across the floor to the table he had gotten it from. “Just came to give my two shits. I'll be off now.”</p><p>They didn't stop him from leaving. Sleek howled something crude at Gintoki's back for interrupting, but Gintoki was lost in thought, the ever-present worry for his friends churning in his gut, knowing that Zura was playing a dangerous game every day. How much shit had Zura taken for his position? One day, one wrong move and Zura would be overwhelmed.</p><p>And then Gintoki would have to cut down every asshole who touched him.</p><p>Outside, Gintoki quietly walked around the bar to the parking lot. It was quiet and dark save for his gentle steps, the lot small and empty except for his scooter. Behind the last parking stall was a patch of dying grass, which was quickly engulfed by the darkness of the trees foresting the outside of town. Gintoki was standing behind the last building between here and Edo, and suddenly, Gintoki was eager to get on the road.</p><p>From the handlebars, he pulled off his goggles and slid them over his forehead before throwing a leg over his scooter. He wiggled his head into his helmet, letting the straps dangle redundantly below his chin. He hadn't even finished half his beer so he was good to go, even at highway speeds. Hearing Amanto threaten Zura in <em>more ways than one</em> had left a sour taste in the back of his mouth, reminding him of close calls and ancient questionable circumstances. When he got back, he would smack Zura upside the back of the head and then maybe warn him. These Amanto were in a town far away, but who's to say they didn't have friends in the city? And if these Amanto were thinking thoughts like this, it was very possible others were too.</p><p>
  <em>Zura, you're always causing trouble and dragging me into it.</em>
</p><p>Just as he slid his helmet on, Gintoki noticed White approaching him. The beast walked casually, hands shoved into the pockets of his dark jeans. He was easily more than seven and a half feet, tall but not bulky, with lean muscle like the Wolf Amanto were wont to be. The Wolf didn't exactly look threatening, but at this time of night and after what they had just been discussing, Gintoki didn't exactly <em>trust</em> him. Consider it a disposition. White's pack-mates were waiting at the edge of the parking lot thirty feet away, cackling and watching with excited eyes, Sleek's yellows glowing in the distant orange streetlight.<em> Close enough to </em><em>launch</em><em> an attack, but far enough that I don't feel like I'm being hunted. </em><em>Yet.</em></p><p>“Hey. I had a question.” White said, his voice low and naturally growly. He approached Gintoki's bike slowly, non-threateningly, standing just far enough away that Gintoki didn't feel cornered yet. His messy fur ruffled in the wind, an ear twitching.</p><p>“Shoot.” Gintoki said, leaning back on his seat. <em>Now, what could you want with me?</em></p><p>“Don't you know better than to drink and drive?”</p><p>Gintoki saw the hit coming, but he didn't have enough time to bring his hands up to defend himself. Gintoki fell clean off from his bike, his head smashing into the pavement, the helmet rattling against his skull. In the back of his mind, he knew he had been lucky he hadn't cracked his head open, wasn't bleeding out all over the pavement, but his vision was spinning from the hit, bottom lip split. The Amanto had punched him straight in the mouth, that massive clawed fist easily bigger than Gintoki's face. On the ground, Gintoki blearily glanced up, his arms weakly coming up to try and protect his face and neck as the Amanto approached and hovered over him.</p><p>“Wait-”</p><p>The Amanto knelt over him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, hitting him a second time just as hard as the first. Stars burst behind Gintoki's eyes, his hands doing little to defend his face as he fell back to the ground. By the time Gintoki's vision stopped swimming and the blood stopped pounding in his ears, Gintoki realized his helmet had fallen off. He was being dragged by the back of his yukata across the parking lot into the nearby tree line, dragged even though the beast could easily carry him.</p><p>“Hey-”</p><p>Not too far into the woods, Gintoki was thrown onto the ground. He huffed, quickly trying to roll over so he could get his knees under him. White kicked him in the stomach, Gintoki groaning and keeling over face first, his goggles pressing uncomfortably into his forehead as he collapsed back into the grass.</p><p>“We think you've got some friends in the wrong place.” Shaggy said suddenly said, emerging from the shadows, huge and hovering close. He squatted down beside Gintoki's coughing frame, a single talon slicing up under Gintoki's chin to tilt his head up. His eyes were as dark as the night. Gintoki couldn't see the hunger in them, but he knew it was there. “That makes you guilty by association, you know?”</p><p>Dirt and Sleek emerged too, hulking figures in the night, circling him and blocking off the way they had come.</p><p>“Your little speech a minute ago, when you said how you admired a human who made effort? The effort to change the things he had complaints about? It was rather moving. And while we were here complaining about Runaway Kotarou, we couldn't help but notice how much you look like the Shiroyasha.” White said, and suddenly Gintoki realized that the Amanto hadn't been silent because he was one of the good ones, he had been silent because he was <em>worse.</em></p><p><em>Oh shit</em><em>.</em> Gintoki chuckled, rolling over onto his back in submission, hands raising in surrender. His heart suddenly sunk, a really, really bad feeling settling into his gut. He would play the part to get them to back off of him, and then he would make a run for it. “Hey, wait a minute, didn't you hear? That guy died in the war. The Shiroyasha has been dead for years, you know. It's not my fault I was cursed with a white perm, what am I supposed to do about it?”</p><p>“Runaway Kotarou doesn't play favorites with his victims, so why should we?” White asked. He leaned down, grabbing Gintoki by the collar of his shirt again and hauling him to his feet again. He grinned, perfect, massive teeth glinting, his talons piercing through Gintoki's shirt. “I suggest you start running.”</p><p>“Huh?” Gintoki asked with a nervous chuckle, unsteady on his own feet when White pushed him away and let him go. “Run?”</p><p>Shaggy lunged for him with a loud growl when Gintoki didn't move, two paws with curled talons sinking into Gintoki's shoulder and knocking him back down, the beast easily pinning him to the ground. Gintoki gasped, arms sinking into fur, adrenaline spiking because he suddenly understood what they wanted here. They wanted to hunt him down. They wanted to taste his fear.</p><p>
  <em>Well, you're not fucking getting it.</em>
</p><p>Shaggy sunk his teeth into Gintoki's shoulder, tearing a surprised yelp from him, before backing off, standing on all fours with his hackles rising impressively, baring fangs dripping blood.</p><p>“Run or I'll simply bite off your head next.”</p><p>Gintoki scrambled to his hands and feet, struggling to get upright. <em>Shit, shit, shit!</em> He didn't want to run, didn't want to lead them on a chase that would only result in Gintoki getting hunted down like a bunny, so he did the next best thing and drew his sword.</p><p>Gintoki swung, his wooden blade cracking Shaggy straight in the head until his black eyes were so wide Gintoki could see the whites. White immediately lunged at him with a snarl, so Gintoki danced out of the way a step back and swung again, catching the Amanto in the shoulder. His ankles tangled into the underbrush, vines fingering around his ankles to trap him. Dirt lunged for him next with an excited howl, missing him by mere inches only because Gintoki tripped and fell. On the ground, Gintoki tried to scramble back to his feet, one ankle stuck, but a large paw slammed down on his back, Sleek grazing his nose past Gintoki's ear. He was panting, his breath warm when it tickled against the side of Gintoki's face.</p><p>Gintoki's blade was ripped from his hand, and when Sleek dragged Gintoki back to his feet, he shoved him a stumbling step further into the woods.</p><p>“<em>Run.</em>”</p><p>Weaponless and not really having much of a choice, Gintoki ran. He crashed through the dark, unfamiliar with the town, unfamiliar with these woods, unfamiliar with the nearby landmarks. He swore, dashing through the forest, dark memories better off forgotten returning to him. <em>This isn't the first time you've been hunted down by Amanto. How stupid of you, to think last time was the last?</em></p><p>He could hear them behind him, the wolves yipping in excitement as they chased after him. What kind of shitty luck was this? Why <em>him</em>, of all people? They hadn't even given him much of a head start, what kind of lousy game of chase was this?</p><p>He didn't make it far. They let him run five minutes at best and he had taken the opportunity to crash through the trees as fast as he possibly could. They could smell him, track him, and there was no way he'd be able to outrun them. The odds hadn't been in his favor from the beginning, so when White ran him down, Gintoki wasn't surprised. As he was shoved into the forest floor, he scrambled to find anything that could be swung. White sunk his teeth into Gintoki's shoulder, piercing through the flesh, one of his paws raking down Gintoki's back as he pushed him face-first into the dirt.</p><p>Gintoki cried out, White ripping out his teeth with enough force that Gintoki rolled onto his back, his arms up to defend himself again. The pack jumped him, keeping him down on the ground with a constant assault of claws and teasing bites, playing with him when he fought back while they tore his clothes off. His yukata was pulled away mostly in one piece – Gintoki slid out of it and tried to run, but a mouth had snapped around his arm and dragged him back down – the garment disappearing into the night, his pants suffering a much worse fate. They didn't bother with his shirt, Sleek making his intentions clear when he snapped his jaws around the back of Gintoki's neck to keep his face to the dirt and rutted up against his backside. His paws sunk under Gintoki's waist, hoisting him up onto his knees. Gintoki didn't even get the chance to switch from defense to offense; his forearms were shredded and bleeding from snapping teeth, stomach and legs scratched and oozing. His goggles were hanging dangerously around his neck, bouncing against his collarbones as the Amanto tried to mount him. Earth was coating his arms and knees as he tried to get leverage on his elbows, the teeth clamped around the back of his neck making it impossible to do <em>anything.</em></p><p>
  <em>Oh no, oh no- fuck-</em>
</p><p>The pack started to yip, moving in close to get a good view, or to get in on the action, Gintoki wasn't sure. But he was sure that he couldn't breathe as Sleek pushed his hips up against him, rutting frantically, nails sunk into Gintoki's hip. A wet appendage finally found purchase, tearing Gintoki open.</p><p>Gintoki squealed as he was stretched painfully tight, fingers clawing into the dirt as the Amanto began to quickly thrust deep into him, cackling behind his ears. The others danced around on all fours, yipping in amusement, barking crude desires. They were laughing at him, calling him <em>Shiroyasha</em> and a <em>war puppy</em>, their voices mingling in with the pound of blood throbbing at Gintoki's temples.</p><p>It was over surprisingly fast.</p><p>Perhaps it was the pain or the adrenaline that made the moment seem to skip by, but Sleek was suddenly pulling out of him, spraying his back with wet, gloppy semen. Gintoki was panting loudly, choking on grass, his fingers sliding through the dirt as he tried to push himself up. His limbs were shaking, the pain overwhelming. His eyes were wide in the dark, his brain ominously silent. The Amanto were quick to trade out, giving Gintoki just enough time to shakily get on all fours. Dirt went next.</p><p>“Wait-” Gintoki breathed when a paw was snaking around his waist again. “Fuck-”</p><p>“Think you'll learn your lesson?” Dirt buried himself just as hard and fast just as Sleek had. Gintoki's face was shoved back down into the dirt as he cried, fingers digging tracks beside him as he struggled to catch his breath and keep his whines at bay. There was nothing pleasant about it, his insides stretched past their limits and <em>burning</em> as the Amanto snapped his hips furiously. There was a crick in Gintoki's back, a cramp in his thigh and when Dirt pushed too hard inside, Gintoki wondered briefly if he deserved this. It was over just as fast, Gintoki's head spinning from the pain.</p><p>But Dirt didn't pull out.</p><p>“Ah, I missed an opportunity!” Sleek laughed just as Gintoki started to squirm in earnest. The Amanto snapped his jaws around the back of Gintoki's neck again with muffled growls of pleasure.</p><p>Pressure started to build up within Gintoki as Dirt released himself, leaving Gintoki wet and heavy. A cry tore from between Gintoki's lips as the Amanto's knot filled him up, stretching him past his limits and tearing something inside. Gintoki keened, tears leaking from his eyes as the blinding pain shot up his back, his head tilting back, mouth wide open as he gasped. His body shook from exertion as he tried to catch his breath, tried to focus past the pressure, tried to calm himself in the midst of a crisis. He never had a chance. They had been so fast to jump him, and this too had been his own fault.</p><p>“Listen to him!” Sleek laughed, bouncing around where he stood in excitement. He moved closer, licking excitedly at Gintoki's face, disrupting Gintoki's attempt to calm.</p><p>Dirt moaned, a low growl as he undulated his hips, rocking Gintoki with him. The beast was locked inside him long enough for Gintoki to finally regulate his heavy breath, his hips on fire and his throat raw. One wrong push and he'd dislocate a hip.</p><p>“What the fuck do you want?” Gintoki choked out, his voice laced with pain. He managed to shakily get back onto his hands and knees. He glanced over his shoulder and regretted it, the dirty brown Amanto still mounted onto him.</p><p>White chuckled. He was sitting casually nearby against a tree, watching, his eyes seemingly glowing red in the darkness. “We just want <em>you,</em> for right now.” He said simply, as if they were allowed to take whatever they wanted from him.</p><p>Gintoki growled back, eyes narrowing as the pressure started to release, Dirt sliding out of him was a wet slopping sound. Fluids ran down the back of his thighs in rivulets, and possibly, this could be considered one of the worst things to ever happen to him. Gintoki took in a shaky inhale just as Shaggy approached him, and suddenly Gintoki realized he wasn't going to get away very easily. He tried to move, but his limbs were weak so he opted for kneeling, his head low as he tried to talk his way out of this. He didn't have Tatsuma's charisma, didn't have Zura's charm.</p><p>
  <em>I'm so fucked.</em>
</p><p>“So you just, what? Do this all the time?” Gintoki asked, his voice expressing his frustration because he hadn't said anything too bad back in the bar? He hadn't done anything to warrant this kind of backlash, had he? He'd been rude for one speech, hadn't been rude enough to warrant <em>this? </em>“Is this your thing? Do you just find a guy who speaks up and fuck him in the woods? You know there are hefty laws against this, right? Amanto and men? Consensual sex with you fucks is a fucking national crime as it is, let alone<em> rape</em>.”</p><p>Shaggy laughed. He grabbed Gintoki by the shoulder, aggressively shoving him onto his back before grabbing Gintoki's bloody thighs with his clawed hands. He drug Gintoki's legs around his waist, rubbing himself gently between Gintoki's legs. Gintoki moaned in frustration, trying to grapple with the hands of the beast.</p><p>“Do you know how many humans have defended Runaway Kotarou after overhearing us?” It was a rhetorical question because Shaggy shoved himself in for emphasis, Gintoki's choke enough of an answer to spur the Amanto on. Fresh tears poured down Gintoki's cheeks, and he couldn't help but worry about Kagura back at Shinpachi's eating black matter, all because Gintoki hadn't gotten paid and couldn't fill the fridge. What if Gintoki didn't come home? What if these Amanto fucked him dead and she had to eat black matter for the rest of her life?</p><p>“Five humans have defended him, not including you.” Shaggy said. “And do you know who those men were? They were all Kotarou's men. All of them. And do you know what Kotarou and all his men deserve?”</p><p>Gintoki cried out, his hands threading through the fur on the Amanto's arms as the beast immediately picked up a relentless pace. Gintoki's back scraped rhythmically against the dirt, rocks, and twigs scratching his back up every time he shifted against the ground. Shaggy took his time, keeping a nice, steady, but painful pace, making sure that Gintoki couldn't contain his voice, that he couldn't maintain his composure. He wasn't going to make it. He wasn't going to be able to handle it.</p><p>Gintoki's cheeks were disgustingly wet, his mouth wide open for breath and eyes screwed shut. He sobbed when Shaggy growled in release, his insides disgustingly full. But then the knot came and the scream building up in the back of Gintoki's throat tore out of him, exciting the Amanto dancing around him.</p><p>Gintoki held on, he held on tight, his hands shaking and lips quivering as the knot expanded, Shaggy still rocking pleasantly through his orgasm. Gintoki considered begging, asking them to stop, but he doubted it would help his case in the slightest. If anything, it would only spur them on. They continued to chortle and goad him, the rest of the pack nipping at his limbs, giving him no rest as the pack leader became stuck.</p><p>The knot released, and Gintoki whimpered when the Amanto finally pulled out of him. Fluid immediately began to ooze out of him now that the beast was gone, his hips numb and his knees shaking like leaves. Blearily, Gintoki glanced over to White, the last Amanto approaching him slowly, his eyes too intense, his teeth too hungry.</p><p>A quiet 'no' might have left Gintoki's lips, but he wasn't sure if the word had actually been vocalized. White stepped over him before settling down, his wet nose brushing against Gintoki's ear and then pressing into his hair. He rolled Gintoki over, back onto his stomach, before taking his fill.</p><p>When White sunk into him, Gintoki begged. He begged quietly, his hands tearing up the grass at his sides, his voice lost between cries from raw pain as the Amanto began to bounce inside of him, the largest of the pack. The world began to blur, his ears ringing, Gintoki's limits surpassed.</p><p>Before white could finish, Sleek suddenly appeared in front of Gintoki with a quiet chuckle. He seized Gintoki's jaw between his thick claws, kneeling down much too close to Gintoki's face, the gesture startling Gintoki back into consciousness. Gintoki glanced up, those yellow eyes honed in and <em>starving.</em></p><p>“Bite and you'll lose all your teeth.” Sleek whispered before raising onto his knees, his pants shoved down low around his hips. Gintoki only had a moment to understand what was about to happen, only had a moment to take a deep breath before he couldn't anymore.</p><p>Gintoki whimpered as the Amanto's massive dick was shoved into his mouth, choked when it slid against the back of his throat. The girth was too impressive, the length impossible. Gintoki glanced up through tears as Sleek began to rock against Gintoki's lips, sliding deeper and deeper with every shift of his hips. If anything, Gintoki could count himself lucky that his mouth wasn't big enough to fit the knot inside.</p><p>When Sleek came, it was all too much. Gintoki's brain became static as he choked down the fluids, his body going numb, his stomach sloshing dangerously, threatening to relocate. He thought he had closed his eyes at some point but he hadn't, he just wasn't seeing anything anymore, wasn't registering that the Wolves had finished, had moved on to the <em>second</em> round, Dirt picking up from where White and Sleek had left off. Vaguely, Gintoki was aware Shaggy got his second turn fucking him into the dirt, was sort of aware that he could hardly move anymore. But it wasn't until White and Sleek tried to sink into him together that Gintoki snapped back to his senses.</p><p>He was shrieking. Squealing in agony as White sunk in while Sleek was already <em>in</em> him, the combination tearing him apart. Gintoki was in Sleek's lap, straddling the massive waist and therefore opening himself up for White, who was trying to shove up behind him. Sleek's nose nuzzled into Gintoki's hair as he huffed pleasantly, his back against a tree, the pressure too much for all of them. Gintoki was shuddering over him with his fingers clawing at the fur on his chest, sweat dripping off his nose, his eyes slit open when the Amanto suddenly moaned.</p><p>It was then, as White was sinking into him deep, Gintoki panting into Sleek's neck, that Gintoki heard the word <em>Shiroyasha</em>. He didn't know what Shaggy had said, but his brain latched onto that one word, that one name, and he couldn't help the wavering cackle that left his throat.</p><p>
  <em>Do they want the Shiroyasha? Then they can have him.</em>
</p><p>The pain faded away, a buzzing numbness encompassing Gintoki's mind and body.</p><p>Gintoki sunk both hands into Sleek's eyes, thumbs jabbing as hard as they could with the intent to rip them out with his bare hands, his other fingers trying to slide up under his eyelids just like how the two Amanto were trying to tear him apart from the inside. Sleek instantly howled and clawed at him, shoving him a whole inch back straight into White's chest. Gintoki's fingers sunk into the eye sockets, blood spewing over both his hands. The grey Wolf suddenly jerked with a howl, raking his claws down White's chest instead of Gintoki's, White yelping in surprise and pain from their shared space becoming too cramped, Gintoki bending him awkwardly. White immediately pulled out, no doubt realizing that Sleek was bleeding. Gintoki was hardly jostled any worse than he had been before until White grabbed Gintoki by the back of his neck and ripped him off Sleek.</p><p>Gintoki got an eye.</p><p>Pain screamed up Gintoki's backside just as loud as Sleek started to shriek as he was pulled off the Amanto's member. Gintoki was thrown onto the ground, quick to drop the eye oozing in his hand and grab the nearest rock easily the size of his palm. With a growl of his own, Gintoki rolled over and slammed the rock towards next Amanto who immediately lunge for him, shoving the rock between Dirt's teeth as that wide-open mouth came snapping down for Gintoki's neck, shoving it elbow deep down the Amanto's throat.</p><p>Dirt choked on a yowl, rearing back and thrashing, choking on the rock. Gintoki staggered to his feet, colliding against a tree just as Shaggy lunged for him next. Gintoki dropped and rolled underneath Dirt's frantically thrashing form, Shaggy barreling into his packmate and sending them both down to the ground. Dirt was clawing at his own neck with loud, wet chokes, body spasming and twitching as he tried to clear his airways, his body sashaying back and forth while blood from his own claws streaked down his neck.</p><p>When Gintoki came back up, he slipped behind the nearest tree, staggering through the dark. His hands were outstretched to keep his balance, Sleek's screaming still loud behind him as he limped through the trees, unaware of which direction he was headed but just needing to <em>get away.</em></p><p>Gintoki heard one of them come after him, the beast dashing through the forest at an alarming pace. Shaggy snatched Gintoki up, throwing him into a nearby tree. Gintoki's hands snagged a branch no longer than his arm, and he pulled on it, one ended broken off into a spear point. He braced the flat end of the stick against the tree behind him just as Shaggy lunged, shoving the pointed end straight into Amanto's neck. Shaggy choked just like Dirt had, gurgling on his own blood as he backed away, clawed hands prying the stick from his throat. He roared, beady black eyes glinting in the moonlight while blood spurted from the wound.</p><p>Knowing it was fatal, Gintoki stumbled away back the way he thought he had come, ignoring the sound of Shaggy coming after him. The beast collapsed moments later, gurgled cries tearing from his throat. Sleek's howls died out behind him, the long whines from the pained creature slowly lulling into silence.</p><p>It was just Gintoki then, quietly staggering through the trees, his eyes focused on what was before him and the dire need to <em>go home</em>. His eyes caught on a white cloth in the brush nearby, a welcome familiarity in the darkness of the night. Shakily, Gintoki picked up his yukata, still intact aside from the slashes against the back of it, and he wrapped it around himself properly, tying it off loosely. Every nerve in his body was turned off as he began to slowly stumble through the trees, wounds ripping further open, blood pouring down between his legs. He'd had worse in the war, hadn't he? He'd found himself in more perilous situations.</p><p>He found his blade not too far away, a good indication that he was headed in the right direction. With the wood in his hands, he suddenly felt more dangerous, considered turning around and finishing what these beasts had started. But he thought again about Kagura, thought about the lightheadedness that would surely return once the adrenaline was gone. He needed to leave <em>now.</em></p><p>He staggered away, continuing on until he could see the parking lot he never should have stopped in. But before he could emerge from the woods, his eyes landed on White sneaking through the tree line, following him from the right. Gintoki stopped, eyes cutting to the beast, the sword hanging loose from Gintoki's hand.</p><p>Caught, White paused with his ears flattened back against his head. White took a step back, keeping an impressive amount of distance between them, his head lowering without his lips pulling back. “You're him, aren't you?”</p><p>Gintoki just fixed his bloody gaze on the white beast, his white hair damp with sweat and semen and blood. He didn't answer. He didn't have to. He didn't even warn the Amanto when he lunged to strike him.</p><p>When Gintoki staggered out of the woods covered in blood, his wooden sword rightfully where it belonged in his belt, the bar was closed, the parking lot empty save for his bike. He hobbled across the pavement, picking up his helmet along the way before slumping against his scooter with heavy breaths. In the back of his mind, he knew better, but he wiggled his head into his helmet, securing the straps below his chin for once in his life. He briefly wondered if driving in his state was safe, if he wouldn't pass out along the way, but considering what he had left behind in the woods, Gintoki decided he needed to go and he needed to go <em>now</em>.</p><p>He drove straight into the night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Good Friends Understand Your Bad Deeds; Best Friend's Make Sure You Were Successful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even before the war, Katsura had always been a light sleeper. Easily disturbed in the night, Katsura wasn't surprised that he had awoken to the sound of a bike rolling down his back alley, the rumble of the engine enough to make him roll over and drag the blanket over his head. It was rare for him to actually <em>lay down</em> these days, let alone close his eyes and rest, so when the engine cut just behind <em>his </em>house, the settling silence only irritated him. <em>What awful luck! I try to get some sleep, and the neighbor's wife decides to have her side man come over!</em></p><p>Elizabeth was tending to Joui matters in Katsura's place, his men bonding together and begging him to take a day off, to go home and actually sleep during the night for once. How could Katsura refuse them? Yet tired as he was, when the silence was broken by something thumping like a dead weight against Katsura's back door, he had the blanket off of him and was on his feet, his sheathed blade in his hands before he was even properly blinking away the sleep from his eyes. Usually, Elizabeth dealt with the home disturbances like the good house-wife character she was, but with her out and about, it was up to Katsura to take care of the problem. He didn't mind. He'd been really frustrated lately and any outlet was a good enough outlet for him.</p><p><em>Wait. The back alley is too narrow to drive down. Why is someone driving back there with a </em><em>motor</em><em>bike?</em> Silently, Katsura crept from his little bedroom straight to the back door on silent socked feet. He leaned up against the side of the wall beside the door handle, listening, trying to hear movement, sighs, or murmurs.</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>Ever so carefully, Katsura unlocked the back door, his sword out and ready to parry or strike, prying it open just enough to get a good look outside.</p><p>It was dark, but the moonlight was illuminating the alley in a dark blue light that seemed to glow ominously, washing out the colors like Katsura had completely entered a whole new ethereal world. Katsura's eyes caught on the white scooter parked a few feet from his door, it's lone headlight shining ominously, disappearing into the darkness like a beacon being swallowed up and consumed. The scooter was just small enough to be able to slide between the neatly aligned trash cans without scratching up the paint, had driven all the way down the long street of densely built houses to stop right there, right behind Katsura's own back door.</p><p>Katsura recognized that scooter.</p><p>When Katsura opened the door wider, confusion and perhaps concern spurring him into action, he realized that the owner of the bike was already slumped by his feet, had been the source of the noise that had instantly roused Katsura from his futon.</p><p>Beside the door, Gintoki had slid down the wall, and Katsura only knew Gintoki had slid because there was a smear of glistening red smearing down the building, following Gintoki's every move. Gintoki himself was panting, the side of his helmet shadowed oddly like it had been dented from a hard fall, his yukata stained red with blood. He had his arms wrapped around his midsection, his shoulders shuddering with every quick inhale.</p><p>“Gintoki?” Katsura asked airily. <em>He crashed his bike. There was an accident.</em></p><p>But his bike was in good shape.</p><p>Katsura sheathed his blade before rushing outside, not caring about the gravel stabbing into his heels, not caring that he was wearing a very thin yukata and the chill outside was worse than expected. “Gintoki, Gintoki can you answer me?”</p><p>Heaving, Gintoki glanced up as Katsura knelt down in front of him. He was panting but not hyperventilating. He had his goggles on, his eyes hard to see through the lenses, but he was pale, the blood on his cracked lips red and glistening. He was wearing his yukata properly for once, the material tattered and torn, and then Katsura's eyes caught on his <em>neck</em>-</p><p>“Zura...” The pain laced Gintoki's voice, an old fear shooting straight into Katsura's stomach.</p><p>“It's not Zura, it's Katsura.” Katsura said, more for his own comfort as he reached forward, shakily unclasping the buckles beneath Gintoki's chin. He gently began to pull Gintoki's helmet off, careful like Gintoki was made of glass. <em>Does he have a concussion? How far did he drive like this? </em>He dropped the helmet without much care – it <em>was</em> dented, there was a huge dent in it already – and immediately pulled Gintoki's goggles down, letting them drop around Gintoki's bloody neck.</p><p>Gintoki's eyes were narrowed in pain, his eyes a little misty, lashes wet. Katsura immediately reached for Gintoki's head, parting his hair searching for a wound despite how dark it was outside. There didn't seem to be any major head trauma, <em>physically</em>, anyway, so Katsura allowed himself a sigh in relief. He found nothing but clumped hair, but when Katsura pulled his hand back, a glob of something white and gooey stuck on his fingertips, globing when he touched those fingers to his thumb. He suddenly felt a little more unsure and a lot more worried.</p><p>“Gintoki, can you stand?” Katsura asked, his voice firm and sure. He reached in, hands under Gintoki's armpits, helping the unsteady samurai to his feet. Gintoki was heavy these days, solid muscle and too much cake, making the task to get him to his feet a little more arduous than expected.</p><p>“Sorry to drop in.” Gintoki said weakly once he was up, swaying dangerously into the wall. He was talking and moving, was coherent. <em>He's not dying, hopefully not bleeding out.</em> Katsura looped Gintoki's arm over his shoulders, dragging him inside and Gintoki took a deep breath, doing his best to follow along, his legs slow to move.</p><p>Katsura dragged Gintoki into the main room, elbowing on the light switch which blinded both of them before letting Gintoki go. Katsura had been aiming for the couch but Gintoki didn't seem to make it, slowly sank to his knees on his own accord, settling down onto the ground and then leaning forward, hands flat against the floorboards. He was panting, heaving like he had just run straight across Edo from the police. From behind, Katsura got a good view of the slashes on Gintoki's back, four claw marks raking down his shoulders to his waist in a clean arc. There was blood everywhere, the white fabric soaking it up.</p><p>Katsura just hoped the blood wasn't all Gintoki's, just hoped the blood had seeped through the fabric, making it look like there was more than there really was.</p><p>“I'll be right back.” Katsura said, his voice sharp as he spun on his heel.</p><p>He rushed back outside to Gintoki's scooter, grabbing onto the handlebars and finding the switch to turn the headlight off. He didn't want to draw attention on a good day, let alone right now, with Gintoki battered and bleeding for who knew what.</p><p>Darkness suddenly enveloped him, and he pushed the scooter closer to his wall, nestling it up like it was supposed to be there, out of sight, out of mind. On his way back inside he grabbed Gintoki's dented helmet before slipping in through his back door, locking it securely behind him, hoping no one noticed the blood streak on the back wall marking his home.</p><p>Katsura ditched the helmet by the door after inspecting it – no blood on it, a good sign – immediately ransacking his hallway closet for his medical supplies. As a wanted man on the run, he was confident he had <em>everything</em> he could possibly need. He'd spent more than enough time patching up his men, let alone the dire circumstances back in the war. His stitches had always been the neatest, the cleanest, not that he was tooting his own horn, but he was confident Gintoki would be patched up and healing by the time dawn broke. He didn't need to worry. Gintoki didn't need to worry either. He wasn't going to die, and Katsura certainly wasn't going to let him.</p><p>Back in the living room with his bag and a couple of brown towels, Gintoki was exactly where Katsura had left him. Hunched forward on shaking hands, Gintoki's teeth were bared and clenched together in pain, little wet droplets falling from his eyes into the floorboards. Katsura set the bag down before carefully approaching him, making sure Gintoki could see him come. He fluttered one of the old towels out beside Gintoki, spreading it over the floorboards to hopefully keep the bloodstains to a minimum.</p><p>“Gintoki...”</p><p>Gintoki inhaled shakily, his shoulders shaking, and when he glanced up to Katsura standing beside him, his cheeks were wet. His voice sounded wet too, weak. “Zura...”</p><p>“Oh, you're okay.” Katsura said, kneeling down beside Gintoki. He placed his hands gently on Gintoki's shoulders before gently pressing his forehead into his, trying not to cry himself. He was tearing up anyway, his need to hug the other man strong enough that he <em>almost</em> pulled Gintoki in close. “You're safe here, you're gonna be okay. I'll personally kill whoever did this to you, you just give me the name.”</p><p>“Zura...” Gintoki said again, his voice nothing more than a whisper. He huffed a chuckle. It lacked humor. “Zura… I already did.”</p><p>Katsura sighed sadly before the words sank in, <em>really</em> sank in. Pulling away, Katsura glanced down to Gintoki's tear-streaked face, his eyes wide. Gintoki wasn’t looking at him. He looked miserable. He looked like he had back on that hill after he had finally stopped screaming over a headless body.</p><p>Very quietly, Katsura asked, “You killed them?”</p><p>Gintoki's face nodded so slightly Katsura almost missed it. Taking a moment to let it sink in, Katsura wiped away Gintoki's tears, an odd smile on his face. His brain was whirring, thoughts scattering as he tried to figure out the who, what, when, where, and most importantly,<em> why.</em></p><p>“And the bodies?” Katsura also whispered.</p><p>“I left them where they fell.” Gintoki said, nothing more than a sigh of his breath. He pressed his lips thin, the shame clear in his tone. “Zura. I lost <em>control</em>.”</p><p>“Where did you leave them?” Katsura asked because <em>oh no,</em> this would <em>not</em> be on Gintoki. Oh no, there would <em>not</em> be any more blood staining Gintoki's hands, forced choices haunting his sleep, controlling his dreams, impacting his decisions. Gintoki wouldn't just <em>kill</em>. He wouldn't kill unless his life depended on it, and Katsura firmly believed in that.</p><p>When Gintoki didn't answer, Katsura asked again. And When Gintoki told him he'd been in the woods behind that bar out in town, and that he'd killed four Amanto, Katsura didn't understand. He didn't understand why, but Katsura didn't need to understand. He stood up.</p><p>“Can you move onto the towel?” Katsura asked, standing awkwardly in his own living room. His thoughts spinning. “And take off your yukata. I have a phone call to make.”</p><p>Katsura left then, spinning on his heel. He disappeared in his bedroom for a few minutes, making a quick, fleeting call to Elizabeth on the burner phone he kept hidden in his closet. He gave her the bar name and the number of Amanto, told her to be hasty.</p><p>On his way back, he made a quick stop to the bathroom to put his hair up into a tight bun and wash his hands, before reappearing back in the living room. Gintoki hadn't taken off his yukata, but he had shifted onto the towel, was using the edge of it to wipe futilely at the blood he'd left behind on the floor. Katsura sighed before getting his bag, dragging it closer to Gintoki and then kneeling down beside him.</p><p>“I won't ask why.” Katsura said, unzipping his bag and pulling out a pair of gloves. He snapped them on, Gintoki's eyes nervously darting to them as he gave up on cleaning the floor and sat up on his knees. “But don't worry about the bodies.”</p><p>“Zura-”</p><p>“I said don't worry about them.” Katsura said sternly. He reached out, gently grasping Gintoki's chin and jaw, glancing over his head to see under the light if there was any source to the blood. Ideally, Katsura hoped the blood wasn't his. Ideally, Katsura hoped none of the blood was his. But then his eyes caught on Gintoki's neck again, and he knew he should probably start down there instead.</p><p>“Did you hit your head?” Katsura asked, his hands on the collar of Gintoki's tattered shirt, pulling the chest open a little wider so he could see the damage. He frowned. The wounds on Gintoki's chest were superficial, with little scrapes and abrasions. Along Gintoki's neck and shoulder were deep bites, oozing blood. Some of them had clotted already which was both good and bad, Katsura remembering that the idiot had <em>driven</em> all the way back to the city like this.</p><p>“Gintoki? Your head? Did you hit your head?” Katsura asked. He didn't mean to sound testy, but he was confused and worried and Gintoki had been so reckless. <em>What was he doing out there? In the woods, too?</em></p><p>“My head? I don't think so.” Gintoki said. He sounded a little breathless, his eyes unfocused. “I had my helmet on. I fell.”</p><p>“You <em>fell</em>.” Katsura stated plainly. He sighed in relief that Gintoki had been wearing it, his hands going for Gintoki's belts. “Good, because you can't afford brain damage-”</p><p>Gintoki swatted Katsura's hand away. Gintoki's eyes widened, spooked red, before he suddenly jerked his face over the edge of the towel. Katsura immediately scrambled for the second towel he'd brought, had planned to use it to wipe away some of the blood, but he was lucky to have it when Gintoki suddenly retched, a white creamy substance spewing from between his lips and thickly slopping into the fabric. Katsura eyed the liquid more out of suspicion than disgust, his hands gently pushing Gintoki's hair away from his face as he threw up a second and third time. In his heart, Katsura knew what had happened. From his heart, Katsura's eyes started to water.</p><p>Panting with blood and white hanging from his lips, Gintoki didn't open his eyes. His shaky arms started to give beneath him and he started to fall.</p><p>“Don't just lay down here.” Katsura scolded, catching Gintoki by his shoulders and guiding his fall down to the towel, on his side. Gintoki grumbled in disagreement, his hand latching onto Katsura's wrist tightly. Katsura let him have it, his free hand smoothing Gintoki hair back from his face.</p><p>“Zura, I'm dizzy.” Gintoki murmured into the towel, his eyes screwed shut.</p><p>“Okay. Just take it easy. If you're going to puke, try to warn me next time.” Katsura said, rolling Gintoki onto his back. He pushed the soiled towel away from them and sniffled, his moment for tears gone. He pulled open Gintoki's yukata then, his eyes instantly catching on bare skin. Katsura froze. The sides of Gintoki's shirt were clawed into ribbons, scratches raking down his entire torso, over his bare hips. He had nothing on from the waist down, what had happened obvious. Gintoki shoved at his yukata, weakly trying to cover himself, but Katsura had already seen the marks on his thighs, had already seen how wet Gintoki was, red and white streaming down the insides of his legs.</p><p>Suddenly, the murder made sense. Those Amanto should be glad Gintoki killed them first.</p><p>“Gintoki.” Katsura asked, his voice dead serious. He let half the yukata drape over Gintoki's waist, his attention turning back to Gintoki's torso. The open wounds, Katsura could treat. The internal bleeding, Katsura could not. This was a sensitive situation, and Katsura wasn't sure if he was cut out for it.</p><p>“You said you wouldn't ask-” Gintoki said.</p><p>“I'm asking. You wouldn't have come here if you didn't need help.” Katsura said. He turned back to his bag, suddenly wondering if he even had enough alcohol. Did he need to call someone? Did Gintoki need the hospital? <em>He said there were four Amanto.</em></p><p>Katsura dropped the open bottle of alcohol, wasting half of it before he could snap it upright from the floor. With a deep breath, Katsura placed his hands on his hips, taking a moment to collect himself. <em>Just. Don't think about it. He's bleeding. That's what's important.</em></p><p>“I don't want to talk about it.” Gintoki said, and if there hadn't been so much blood, Katsura might have laughed. If Gintoki hadn't sounded so <em>sad</em>, Katsura might have pushed him to tell him more.</p><p>But for now, all Katsura could do was patch him up and hope for the best.</p><p>–</p><p>Gintoki groaned when he woke up, the pain instantly assaulting him the second he regained consciousness. There was orange light floating in through the shut blinds, early morning or late night, Gintoki couldn't tell. He tried to roll over onto his side but his body protested, screaming with every move he made. His muscles were strung painfully tight, everything sore to the point where it felt like he'd fallen and broken every single bone. He felt like a mummy, bandages wrapped around almost every inch of skin available. The ceiling was spinning, felt like the floor was moving him along on a conveyor belt, felt like his insides were about to relocate themselves.</p><p>Rolling over hurt worse than actually dry heaving, his stomach empty save for the pit at the bottom of it. He merely choked on his own bile, his stomach still stubbornly trying to up-heave itself. Blearily, Gintoki glanced around when he was done, slowly recognizing where he was. He was in Katsura's living room, his body screaming at him in pain, every move making him groan. He sighed, closing his eyes and dropping back to the towel he was still laying on, his body and mind sore.</p><p>When he shut his eyes, he saw glistening <em>teeth</em>.</p><p>“Good evening.” Katsura said, suddenly appearing at Gintoki's side and startling Gintoki back awake. Katsura was dressed in his regular blue yukata, was kneeling down beside Gintoki's face. He reached out, gently pushing his fingers through the hair at Gintoki's temple, the gesture so soft and kind and friendly.</p><p>Gintoki sighed at the touch, the most pleasant thing he'd felt in what seemed like forever. He glanced up to Katsura, glad he'd made the decision to come, but scared of what would happen now. <em>I killed four Amanto and left them behind. There's no way I won't get caught.</em></p><p>“You're probably in pain, I'll get you some pain killers in a minute.” Katsura said, stroking his fingers again. “I didn't want to move you after you passed out, didn't want to agitate anything.”</p><p>“How long?” Gintoki asked. He glanced up at Katsura, noting the dark circles under his friend's eyes. <em>He didn't sleep </em><em>at all</em><em>, did he?</em></p><p>“You've been out cold all day.” Katsura said. He smiled as he glanced over Gintoki's face, head tilting, hair fanning. His hand was gentle, his voice. His attention was soft, adoring.</p><p>But there was something glinting in Katsura's eyes that made Gintoki uncomfortable.</p><p>Gintoki hummed, closing his eyes. He was in one of Katsura's yukatas, knew Katsura had probably arrived at the right conclusion about what had happened to him the night before. He didn't want to talk about it, didn't want to wallow in it. What was done, was done.</p><p>“Can I nap on your futon? The floor is too hard.” Gintoki complained, trying to slide right back into his annoying personality.</p><p>“Yeah, if you can move, I can bring it out. You should go home by tomorrow before your kids start kicking up a storm looking for you. I can talk to Otose-chan, see if we can arrange to get you home discreetly.” Katsura said, his voice humming. “But, Gintoki?”</p><p><em>Oh shit, here we go.</em> Gintoki didn't open his eyes, let them remain shut. He didn't even hum in inquiry, opting for silence. He hoped Katsura would just let it be, let it die like the rest of the horrors locked in Gintoki's head.</p><p>Katsura ran his knuckles along Gintoki's cheek, the pressure just hard enough to irritate bruising. Gintoki didn't let it show, knew Katsura hadn't done it on purpose, but the contact still made his skin tingle. He didn't know why, but the gentle touch made his eyes wet.</p><p>“Gintoki.” Katsura breathed, let his hand linger on Gintoki's face. “Gintoki, don't worry about any of this. Just relax and heal for right now. I've taken care of it.”</p><p>Gintoki's eyes snapped open, glancing up in question. <em>Taken care of it?</em></p><p>Abruptly, Katsura stood up, his face just as blank as Gintoki's dead-fish gaze. Gintoki's eyes widened, nervousness settling into his chest. <em>What did he do? What did he do for me?</em></p><p>Perhaps neither of them would ever tell what happened that day.</p><p>“I'll go get the futon and some medicine.” Katsura said as he turned away.</p><p>Katsura wouldn't ask. He wouldn't ask what happened until Gintoki found the confidence to tell him himself. In his bedroom, Katsura rifled through a little box he kept hidden in his closet, a little box full of goodies of all kinds. Whether he needed them for pain, for interrogations, for sleep, Katsura had something for everything. Beside a long white tooth, freshly cleaned of blood, Katsura's fingers clasped around the little orange bottle of pain relievers that would have Gintoki resting easy until the worst of his wounds closed up.</p><p>Katsura wouldn't ask what happened, because, at the end of the day, he had already been told.</p><p>And the soul of the white demon that told him no longer remained among the living.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>